Suppressing the Darkness
by Horus.Potter
Summary: Al has always felt slightly different from his family.  Somewhat darker... more reserved.  He can't shake this feeling that there's something inside of him that no one understands.  Can he fight the darkness before it consumes him?
1. Prologue

**Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter et al. **Also I want to thank Phantomcat for introducing me to the darkness and helping my plot bunnies along the way! Less than three.

**Prologue: **

Albus Severus Potter thought going to Hogwarts would be everything he ever wanted. He thought learning to use magic properly, making other magical friends – aside from his many siblings and cousins – and exploring the Wizarding villages would fill the hole in his stomach that he couldn't quite describe. He had tried once to explain it to his father but words had left him and he'd never tried again. Most of the time Al could write off the emptiness inside him: he could hold a conversation, or laugh at a joke; but at night, in the dark, the monsters crept in. The shadows haunted him with terrible thoughts; loneliness, longing, confusion. He couldn't handle these wicked things.

When Al sat beneath the sorting hat his first year he knew in his heart what it would say – Slytherin. He was therefore unsurprised when the hat scoffed, "Just like your father I see. I suppose you'll choose against Slytherin as well?" the hat asked.

"No. Put me wherever you see fit." Al thought back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat bellowed before the hall.

Al could see his cousin Rose waiting to be sorted looking shocked and then his eyes darted to Gryffindor – his brother's mouth hung open in shock. For all his teasing James Sirius Potter never really believed Al would be a Slytherin.

Al had walked to his table calmly, sitting next to Scorpius Malfoy.

"Scorpius." He said unnecessarily, holding out his hand.

"Al."

As the years had progressed Al had no doubts that Slytherin was his true home. Conniving and dubious though some of its member were their common traits made for instantaneous friendships – at least until the usefulness wore out. Al could feel himself becoming withdrawn, secretive, and self-sufficient but he didn't know how to stop it and frankly wasn't sure he wanted to.

By the summer leading into his fifth year Al was quite popular for many reasons: the girl's all thought he was charming and mysterious which made him appealing, and the boys all knew how crafty Al could be in a pinch. Making up stories was Al's specialty – oh Professor I've left my essay in the common room. Shall I just hand it in next class? But Al didn't care about his popularity, his grades, his oh-so-famous parents and relations and his oh-so-bright future. Truth be told all he cared about was crawling into the darkness and letting it engulf him.


	2. A New Professor

**Thank you to those of you who have liked/subscribed/reviewed/read so far! **

**Chapter 1: A New Professor**

Al was in his room as usual reading every book he could find, the family always joked that he was like his Aunt Hermione in that way but he was willing to bet his wand Aunt Hermione never read books like these for fun. Al wouldn't say he was enamored with the Dark Arts, but he did certainly enjoy learning all he could – from spells to potions, herbs and even the rare branch of dark divination. Al absorbed the information and relished in it. His desire to know all he could of the forbidden arts was hindered at home (being in a family of Gryffindor's will do that) but at school he was free to indulge. Which was why summers were agonizing for him and he locked himself away.

James came into Al's room a habit that had been lessening over the years as Al pushed his light centric family away.

"Hey Al. Want to pop over to Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's? Uncle George said that he's got some prototypes for exploding cauldrons that he wants to test. Should be a laugh." James knew the answer before Al spoke.

"No thanks." Al said, not even bothering to pause in his reading.

"Are you sure? I mean, the cauldrons probably won't pass the ministry inspection but having dad on his side is a bonus."

"I'm sure."

James sighed, "You know I'm always here to talk right?" he asked in a rare moment of seriousness.

"I know." Al said this mostly to pacify James and get him to leave.

James did leave with only a brief nod and Al continued reading in silence.

Some hours later he was putting the book down having finished it. It was a fascinating read on various poisonous plants that are detectable only to the most highly trained Herbologist.

"Al!" Ginny called up the stairs, "Dinner!"

Al trotted down the stairs and sat next to his sister at the table.

"I've got some big news kids." Harry said as they all began to tuck in.

"Are we actually going somewhere on holiday?" James asked hopefully.

"Is it a puppy?" Lily chimed in.

"No and no. Al, care to guess?" Harry smiled at his second son.

Al was used to being called out of his reverie and his ability to think quickly jumped to his aid, "You and mum are going to Australia and leaving the house to us for the week." He smiled.

"Like that would ever happen." Ginny said with a pointed look.

"It's like they don't trust us." James said, pretending to be hurt.

"They don't trust _you._" Lily clarified with an innocent smirk.

"No." Harry said interrupting the banter. "I'm going to be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Harry said this with a mixture of enthusiasm and anxiety.

"This will completely ruin my life." James said exasperatedly.

"Oh hush." Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

"That's cool dad! But, what about the Ministry?" Lily put in, "Won't they need you?"

"Well Uncle Ron's going to be interim Head of Office in my absence. And besides, it's not like I won't be living at home and popping into the office. I'll just be busy."

"Well fair warning dad – it's my N.E.W.T. year and I fully intend on out doing Uncle Fred and Uncle George." James said matter-of-factly.

"If you set off fireworks in the hallway and quit school you'll have bigger problems than your Dad." Ginny said warningly.

"Yea, you'll have Grandma Molly to worry about." Harry laughed.

James looked terrified. "Well, I'll keep it within non-expulsion parameters."

"What happened to Professor Ballyfitzpatrick?" Lily asked.

"He retired." James said.

"Oh right. But why you dad? Not that I mind, it'll be fun. Your guest lectures were always my favorite." Lily beamed proudly at her dad.

Harry felt himself blush slightly at the compliments, "Well thanks Lily. Apparently the Professor they hired decided he didn't want to work there as he believed the position to still be cursed."

"What if it is cursed dad?" James said suddenly. "Won't that mean you're in danger?"

"All the times he's been in danger?" Ginny interrupted, "its old news if he is."

"Thanks honey. Glad to see you're worried." Harry smirked.

"Well it's not cursed. Professor Ballyfitzpatrick worked there for what, twelve years?"

"Something like that." Harry agreed.

"See? He's perfectly safe." Ginny concluded.

"Al, you've been quiet this whole time, what do you think?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's fine dad. Can I be excused?"

"Are you feeling okay son?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yea. Just…" he looked at the concerned and curious faces of his family. Surely he could tell them about the darkness overtaking him right? His doubts and fears… They were loving, supportive, kind. He could tell them anything.

_Except this._ A voice whispered in his head. _They don't accept this. The darkness. They won't understand. They are not like you._

"I'm reading a really good book. Guess I'm anxious to get back to it." He plastered on his most innocent smile.

Harry smiled too. "Well just hold on a few more minutes okay?"

"'kay."

"So are the cauldron's going to pass inspection dad?" James asked hopefully.

"Did you go see them?" Harry asked.

"Yea, they're wicked! But Uncle George is afraid they're too close to the dark stuff they sell in Knockturn Alley. He's trying to figure out a way to show them as more of a joke than a dark art."

"Well, he's nearly there. I think with a few more tweaks he'll be able to market them."

"Really?"

"I like the Muggle tricks. I think they're fun." Lily added.

"Those are old news sis." James said airily.

"Well they're still fun."

Al forced himself to keep up with the conversation despite how terribly bland he felt it was. He wasn't sure why, weren't familial conversations supposed to be charming and pleasant? Wasn't this supposed to be lovely? Everyone getting along and joking…. He just wanted to go up to his room. To get away. Why was he like this? He knew the answer even before the voice hissed in his ear.

_You're different._


	3. Back to Hogwarts

**AN: I have deviated from the canon here. While I love Rolf and Luna as a crazy couple with their zany habits and what not I **_**hate **_**Neville and Hannah… so I've kind of switched it up a bit. NevillexLuna will take place in this fic (as therefore will some children of theirs of my own invention) I do hope this doesn't stop anyone reading. Thank you to all of you who have read/reviewed so far!**

**Chapter 2: Back to Hogwarts**

Al sighed; he could sense someone outside his room. It was most likely his dad. "Come in." he said before whoever was hesitating outside his room could make up their mind.

"Hey Al." he was correct; Harry walked in and sat on the edge of Al's bed. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean, you spend a lot of time up here and you don't really spend time with James and Lil anymore…" he let the thought hang between them in the chasm of unsaid words.

"Never better." He quickly formulated a convincing lie, "Rose is stressing me out about O.W.L.'s this year and I've been lent some great books that I wanted to finish before the start of term, so I guess I've just been busy." Al plastered on his winning smile.

"Completely understandable. Don't stress too much about O.W.L.'s, you're bright."

"Yea. I mean if James can pass them all, even History of Magic, I really shouldn't be too concerned." Al joked, adding a dry laugh for effect.

Harry smiled at his son, "Well back to school tomorrow anyway."

"Yea. It should be a good year."

"I hope so. You all packed?"

"Yup. Just have to pack Orion when he gets back from hunting." Al said, referring to his owl.

"Excellent. Well, get a good night's sleep."

"I will. Night dad."

"Night son."

Harry was in the doorframe when Al stopped him, "Dad?"

"Yes?" the eagerness in Harry's voice was not well masked.

"I'm glad you'll be teaching us this year."

Harry smiled, "Me too, son."

Al knew that the best way to appease any linger doubts in his dads mind was to comment on how excited he was about having his dad around. In actuality he would feel a bit self-conscious. It was hard enough avoiding Lily and James at school so that he could live his life in peace, which his dad their too (and he a highly trained and observant Auror) it would be a torturous year.

The scarlet Hogwarts Express loomed in front of him and Al felt a sense of relief. He was finally going back. James ran up to Fred and Roxy followed by Hugo and Rose (Lilly trailing dutifully behind), Al debated going with his siblings to greet his cousins but he couldn't quite bring himself to do it.

"Hey Al." Scorpius Malfoy greeted him.

"Hey Scorp."

"Did you read that book I owled over?" Scorpius asked in a hushed tone.

"Yea, it was wicked. I only just finished it a day ago."

The boys stowed their things on the train and went back out to say goodbye to their parents.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." Al said to Draco.

"Hello Potter." He said with a sneer (he couldn't quite accept that his sons best friend was a Potter).

Al rolled his eyes slightly. "Bye Dad, Mum." He allowed his parents to give him a hug and a kiss each.

"I'll see you at the feast." Harry said.

"Excellent."

"Bye mum!" James said with enthusiasm. "See you dad!"

"Bye. Be careful! And try to stay out of detention!" Ginny called after her son.

Lily laughed, "You know he won't. He'll get one first night I guarantee."

"That's one he's never managed." Harry said.

"Well, it's his last chance. You never know." Lily hugged her mother.

"Bye mum. Love you. See you dad."

"Lily!" Lily turned to see Zanna Longbottom approaching her.

"Hey Z! Bye!" she said hastily to her parents and ran up to her best friend.

"Hey Harry," Neville said with a smile, "Hello Al."

"Hello Professor." Al smiled back. "Have a nice summer?"

"Very nice. Luna and I took Zanna and Ivy on holiday. Luna thinks she found evidence of a Wrackspurt colony while we were traveling."

"Wrackspurt's?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I've told you about them. They go inside your head and make your brain all fuzzy. There were definitely a colony of them. Dad and I are going off to find them once everyone is back at school. Hello Harry, Ginny." Luna had come up to them and smiled dreamily.

"Hello Luna."

Luna looked fondly at her children as the steam engine gave a warning call. "Enjoy your term. See you at Christmas."

"Bye mom!" Ivy and Zanna hugged their mother, "See you dad."

"Bye girls." Neville hugged his daughters and they ran onto the train.

"Bye!" Lily hugged her parents one last time and followed Ivy and Zanna.

"Albus?" Luna said in a quiet, serious kind of voice. No one else seemed to be paying attention to them.

"Yes Miss Luna?" Al asked.

"Don't let the darkness in." she said this very seriously and Al was sure this wasn't one of her crazy talks of Nargles or Wrackspurts.

Al tried to think up a lighthearted remark but Luna's face was so pure and honest he couldn't. He nodded numbly and said his goodbyes to the others.

After saying his departures Al got on the train, settling into his compartment in peace. Scorpius, Dylan, and Gemma came into the compartment and Al allowed himself a genuine smile. Back with his friends, on his way to school, finally at peace; only with one small voice lingering inside his head. Well, he was used to "aunt" Luna speaking nonsense. That must be what it was.

He turned his attention to the people in his compartment, his friends, they would distract him from then nagging feeling he was having that Luna knew so much more than people gave her credit for


	4. First Term

**Chapter 3: First Term**

Al had let go of Luna's comment and moved on with his fifth year. One afternoon at lunch Scorpius came into the Great Hall and sat down with a huff next to Al. Al spotted his brother laughing with his friends, and Lily in deep conversation with Zanna. Zanna was less capable of looking serious than her sister Ivy but an observer could tell that they were all discussing something important. Then Al remembered. The ball.

"I've decided who I'm going to ask." Scorpius said when Al said nothing about his irritated behavior.

"Who?" Al asked, breaking his connection to Zanna and turning instead to Scorpius.

"Rose Weasley." Scorpius said with a smirk.

"No. Not my cousin." Al almost laughed. "Do you even like her?"

"She's completely irritating. She's a know-it-all, jumped up half-blood. She's far too tall for a girl; she's got that ginger hair and stupid blue eyes."

"You are head-over-heels mate." Al said, and this time his laugh escaped him.

"Shut it." Scorpius didn't really blush but Al could tell for all his insulting of her he was quite infatuated with Rose.

"Well I hope she says yes then." Al was still smiling to himself.

"Whatever. Who are you asking then?"

"I'm not going." Al said. He hadn't really thought about not going but he knew that when he said he wasn't he suddenly meant it.

"You have to. Everyone expects us to."

"Since when do I give a damn what people expect?"

"Says the Prefect." Scorpius smirked.

"Jealous?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "My father was a bit peeved I'd lost out to a Potter. But who really gives a damn what our parents think right?"

"True."

"Anyway, you've got to go. It's mandatory. This is the first Yule Ball they've had in years and everyone above fourth year is meant to go."

"That means Lil won't be allowed to go." Al said idly.

"Are you going to invite your sister? We can't be friends if you bring your own sister. That's pathetic."

Al rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to bring my own sister. Just a passing observation."

He looked across the tables and saw Lil and Zanna getting up from their table and Al looked at his watch; it was almost time for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"We better get to class." Al said, shouldering his bag.

"Don't want to be late for daddy's class?" Scorpius smirked, but he got up as well.

"Not really. As prefect I have to set an example." He said this in a nearly flawless imitation of his Uncle Percy.

"Git."

The pair walked to class in amicable silence until they were joined by Gemma.

"Hi Al." She smiled brightly at him.

"Hey Gem."

"Hi Gemma," Scorpius said, "Nice to see you too."

"Oh, hi Scorp." She smiled a bit sarcastically at him. "So Al, the ball is next week." She said, biting her lip.

"Yea. Who you going with?" they sat down at their desks.

"No one yet."

"Oh, I'm sure someone'll ask you." Al smiled warmly and Scorpius sniggered.

"Afternoon class." Harry smiled. "Wands out please and pair up."

Al and Scorpius became a pair automatically. "Why were you laughing?" Al whispered.

"Gemma was clearly trying to get you to ask her to the ball." Scorpius said in his tone that implied Al was a dunderhead.

"No." Al took a sideways glance toward Gemma. She smiled coyly back before turning to face Harry who was talking about what they'd be doing today.

Al focused on the lecture but felt something unnerving about Gemma's interest in him. He was used to attention from lots of people, he was quite a natural at being charming, but this feeling that Gemma actually wanted him to like her back… it was uncomfortable.

Al liked the common room of his house dorm. There were always too many people about but the room itself was peaceful. The dark colors and warm fireplace gave way to the illusion of serenity even if babbling people were constantly in motion throwing the room into discord. But times like this, when it was quiet because no one else was awake, Al loved to sit by the fire and enjoy the solitude.

He finished his potions essay with ease and finally sat back with a book of his own choosing, for pleasure and not for class. It was a book he had been eager to read for a while but had to get from the restricted section so it had taken some finessing to get it.

He devoured the information inside. This particular book was about dark creatures, the section he was specifically interested in was the basilisk. He knew his father had fought one in the chamber of secrets in his time at school but Al had never heard of another such creature in existence so his morbid curiosity got the better of him and he had to research it.

He wished his father would tell him where the chamber of secrets in their school was but he outright refused saying "It doesn't matter now. It will never be opened again so don't you worry about it." Al had smiled kindly and dropped the subject but he was annoyed. He just wanted to look at the stupid snake skin and see what kind of creature could petrify or kill someone with nothing more than a gaze.

So instead he consumed all the knowledge he could on the creature. He didn't know why it was so important to him but he felt like he _had _to know it.

Al knew his peace and quiet would be interrupted soon as the rest of the Slytherin's awoke. A few seventh years were the first into the common room, leaving immediately for breakfast. It was Saturday and most students were having a bit of a lie in, but there were always the odd student or two who couldn't break their early morning routine for the sake of a Saturday.

Eventually it was late enough that Al was getting hungry and he knew Scorpius and Gemma would be awake and ready for brunch. He bookmarked his page just as Gemma bounded over from the girls' dorm.

Al was intrigued by Gemma; he had always heard awful things about Slytherin's – how they were evil, nasty, servants of the dark arts with no personalities; but Gemma… she was bright, cheery, almost perky. If Al had been the sorting hat he would have placed her in Hufflepuff. This amused Al to some degree, his very good friend Gemma; the SlytherPuff.

"Morning Al." she said in her bright voice.

"Morning Gemma." He said with a sincere smile. "Sleep well?"

"Oh yes. You?"

"Not bad."

"Dylan asked me to the ball." She said casually.

"Oh, that'll be fun." Al said, feigning obliviousness.

As he thought about Scorpius saying Gemma liked him he shut out the idea and decided to ignore her feelings until she was direct about them – and then he would come up with something.

"Yea. I guess it will be. Who are you going with?" she asked and even though her question was polite Al sensed something biting and dark beneath it.

"Oh I'm not going."

"It's mandatory. And Prefects have to lead the first dance." Gemma said matter-of-factly.

"They can't force us to go to a school dance. And they can't make Prefects lead the dancing; someone would have told us."

Gemma smirked, "Well someone _did _tell me, as I'm the girl Prefect of our year."

"Where did you hear this?"

"From Rose Weasley. Honestly Al, you should talk to your cousins more often." Gemma was

enjoying annoying him.

Al gave her a disbelieving look. "Just because one Prefect says it to another doesn't mean it's true."

Gemma shrugged as a response. "Where's Scorp? I'm starving."

It was Al's turn to shrug.

"I'll go see if he's awake." He said, wanting an excuse to put his book away – and if he were being honest with himself to get away from Gemma's penetrating stare.

"'kay. I'll meet you in the Great Hall."

"Okay."

Al headed into his dorm room to see Scorpius fully dressed and ready to go.

"Morning." He said.

"Hey. Gemma was getting hungry so I told her I'd come see if you were up." Al said, placing his book in his trunk.

"Can't have breakfast with your girlfriend without me?" Scorpius smirked.

"It's called courtesy you jackass." Al joked back.

The pair met up with Gemma at the house table and ate while chatting about the events laid out for the day.

The mail came as they were finishing their breakfasts and a large package landed in Al's leftovers.

"Did mummy send you something?" Scorpius mocked.

"Says the boy who gets sweets from home nearly every day." Al began opening his package.

"You don't complain when I share with you." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

Inside the plain brown box was a set of dress robes trimmed in green. They were rather remarkable. There was a quick note inside as well written in his mother's tidy hand.

_Hello Al. I've sent these new dress robes for the ball, I didn't know if your old ones might be getting a bit small. Your dad says you've grown again so these are just an extra pair to be on the safe side. Love mum._

"Now you really have to go." Scorpius said reading the note over Al's shoulder.

"I guess so." He sighed.

"So who are you bringing?"

"I don't know. Have you asked Rose yet?"

"No." Scorpius said, bristling some.

"You won't." Al smirked.

Scorpius scoffed. "Is that a challenge Potter?"

"Maybe."

Scorpius got up from the table and walked determinedly over to the Gryffindor table. Al bit back a laugh as he watched his best friend most likely about to be shut down.

He wanted to get close to hear the conversation but that would be suspicious. Instead he watched closely at the facial expressions. Scorpius was talking, looking very determined. Then Rose's mouth opened in shock before a sly smile came to her mouth and she nodded!

"She said yes." Al said out loud.

"Who did?" Gemma asked, not having been paying attention to the boys at all.

"Nothing." Al laughed shaking his head.

Scorpius came back looking rather pleased with himself. "Your turn to find a date."

"I can't believe she said yes to you." Al said, still disbelieving.

"And why not? I'm handsome, charming, there's no reason to say no to me."

Al smiled at his friends boasting with a slight shake of his head.

"So who are you going to ask?" Scorpius pressured.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe I will take my sister." Al said with a short laugh.

"I will feel disappointment for you if you stoop to that. You're a reasonably well liked bloke, I'm sure someone will take pity on you." Scorpius said with a wry smirk.

"Gee thanks Scorp." Al rolled his eyes.

"I have that stupid essay to write for Professor Potter." Scorpius said thinking back to his massive work load that he had been neglecting.

"Tsk tsk Scorpius, thinking of homework on a Saturday."

"I suppose you've got yours all done."

"As a matter of fact I have."

"Surprise, surprise. Well, I guess I'll head to the library. Don't suppose you'd want to write my essay for me Al."

"You're barking."

The pair started back to the common room, Al to drop off his package and Scorpius to gather his books.

"Meet for lunch?"

"Yup. Enjoy that essay. Two rolls of parchment." Al shook his head as though in pity.

"Shut it."

Al laughed slightly as Scorpius left the room. Al opened a book and began reading. He turned the page and saw a note handwritten wedge in the page.

"Their truths and secrets hidden deep / Shall not be found before the leap / Of faith into the spirits keep /Pray for salvation before you sleep." Al stared at the words for a long time, even going so far as to say them out loud.

There seemed to be a draft suddenly and Al shut the book, the handwritten note still trapped in its pages. Maybe he'd go for a walk. He left the dormitory and wandered the halls of the castle. Eventually he came to a bathroom and without knowing why he went inside. He realized it was the girls' bathroom on the second floor that never gets used.

"Harry?" a girly voice said from Al's left. "Oh, you're not Harry."

"He's my dad." Al said pleasantly to the ghost. "My name is Al."

"I'm Myrtle."

Al knew of Moaning Myrtle, he'd read about her somewhere, and James had met her.

"You know my brother." He said idly.

"James. He hasn't been to see me in ages. You Potter boys are all alike. Promise to visit and then I never see you." She huffed.

Al didn't know how to reason with an over emotional ghost so he changed topics. "Hey Myrtle, mind if I ask how you died?"

Al didn't really care if it seemed rude to blurt out such a personal question, but he could feel his brain thinking five steps ahead of him, but he didn't know what the goal was of this thought process. It only seemed crucial that he get the information.

Myrtle looked at him skeptically.

"You want to get into the Chamber of Secrets." She said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe." Al smiled his most charming smile. "Curiosity I'm afraid." Had he been meaning to get into the chamber? He wasn't aware that that was his goal. He mentally shook himself.

"Well alright. It's right through that third sink. But you can't open it unless you speak Parseltongue." Her tone implied that she was receiving immense pleasure out of torturing him.

"And how does one speak Parseltongue?"

"You can't just learn it. Only the descendants of Salazar Slytherin can speak it. And they're all dead."

"Can no one else speak it?"

"Well. There is of course… though I shouldn't say." She smiled teasingly.

"You can tell me. I probably don't know them."

"Oh I bet you do." She was giggling now very mischievously.

"Really?"

"Why not ask your daddy?"

"My dad? He knows who speaks it?"

Myrtles laugh echoed through the room as she disappeared through the u-bend.

Al scrunched up his face in frustration. That hadn't been very helpful at all.

_You can't ask your father. He wouldn't understand._

All shook his head, trying to clear the second voice from his thoughts. He examined the sinks carefully before sighing. There was no sign of a switch or a lever. He noticed a small snake insignia on one of the pipes.

"I just wish the dang thing would open." He said out loud.

Suddenly the sink was moving, the floor giving way to a long tunnel. Al stared in shock and the newly opened passage. He turned to head to the library and get Scorpius; surely this is something he'd want to see.

_No. Alone. _A voice hissed in his ear.

Al continued to leave the chamber behind in search of his best friend.

_No. Come. Now. What if you can't get it open again?_ The voice crooned. Only the voice that was echoing in his head seemed to come from outside himself as well.

Al stared down at the long tunnel; he looked around the empty bathroom as though expecting someone to burst in. He pulled his wand out and jumped.

AN: If you're in any way as crazy as I am about the books you'll be thinking here: Now wait a minute! Harry lost the ability to speak Parseltongue when the Horcrux inside him was destroyed by Voldemort. Yes. Yes he did. The reason Al can open the Chamber then? Deus ex machina kay? xD


	5. The Chamber of Secrets

**Chapter 4: The Chamber of Secrets**

Al slid down, miles and miles it felt, through the long winding and cold tunnel until he landed at the bottom in what appeared to be a pile of bones. He dusted himself off and lit his wand, following the chamber. Al was beginning to wonder what was so special about the so called Chamber of Secrets when he came upon an open space.

There was a wide skeletal jaw of what Al could only presume was the long dead Basilisk. He rushed up to examine it. "This thing must have been huge." He said in awe. "And my dad defeated it." he felt himself swelling with unprecedented pride at having such a noble and brave father.

"But his success is not your own."

This voice echoed through the chamber. It was no longer the voice inside his head but he somehow knew they were connected.

"Hello Albus."

"Zanna?" He asked, seeing the girl walk toward him.

"Is that who you want me to be?" She asked.

Al realized now that this woman's voice was not as mystic as Zanna's but confident and seductive.

"You're not Zanna." He said firmly.

The woman smiled. "Would you rather I be…" suddenly Gemma was before him.

"No. Stop. Who are you?"

"I have many names Albus. I can be anything you like. Anyone…"

Suddenly the woman before him was morphing, cycling through bodies, trying to find one that pleased Al.

"Just stop! What do you want from me?"

"I think you know Albus. I think you have always known, since the days when you were small. Every night, when the darkness creeps in, you sense me. Think Albus. I am your only comfort. I am where your heart truly lies. In here, in the darkness, you know Albus that this is your fate. You have no friends, no one who cares for you. Only me Albus. You and I."

"Shut up. I have plenty of friends and my family loves me." Albus said this with confidence – despite the doubts that had always lingered in his mind.

"Oh Albus. You don't really believe that. The darkness has always called to you. You've felt it all your young life."

"That's not the same thing as accepting the darkness." Al retorted.

The creature – as it was plain she was no ordinary woman – laughed coldly.

"Oh but Albus, you have chosen the darkness. Listening to me all these years. And now you're here, within my reach."

The creature ran a hand along Al's cheek, causing him to bristle at the contact.

"You think your parents love you? You think your siblings give a damn? And your alleged friends…" The creature laughed a hollow echoing sound. "My dearest Albus, how you have deceived yourself; but not to worry. I'm here now." Her voice was a soft caress.

"I won't be fooled by you." Al said, his voice shaking.

"It's always been you and me Albus." Al felt something dark creeping up on him. It was a feeling he knew well, but now it seemed externally tangible. He shivered; he could feel the cold seeping into his lungs, his vision blurring.

"No. My friends love me. My family loves me. And you don't control me." Al's voice was weak and he tumbled to the ground.

"But I do Albus. I do control you."

Al opened his eyes, he felt groggy, disconnected, and he was lying on the bathroom floor. He shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts. He thought he had opened the chamber of secrets but after that he had no memories.

"I think you hit your head." Zanna was standing next to him, looking down at him; concern etched on her face. "I've already sent Ivy to get Madame Pomfrey."

"That's not necessary." He said.

"What's the problem?" Madame Pomfrey came into the bathroom followed by Ivy.

"I think I hit my head." Al said, resigning himself to being poked and prodded by the healer.

"Can you walk up to the hospital wing?" She asked.

"Yea. I think so." The girls helped him stand and he realized that he felt fine except for the blackout in his memory.

Madame Pomfrey stared at him as he took a step forward. He seemed to be fit.

"I think I'm okay Madame Pomfrey." He said with a winning smile. "I don't know what happened."

"Well, I'd like you to come up so I can have a look at you." She said firmly.

"Okay."

Al allowed himself to be escorted to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey fretted and tutted. Finally after nearly an hour she declared him fine.

"So I can go?" he asked.

"All right. But do be more careful Albus."

"I will."

"And stay out of the girl's bathroom."

Al gave her a sheepish grin and left the room, heading straight for the Great Hall. He sat down next to Scorpius.

"I didn't think you were coming." He said, "Where have you been?"

"Lost track of time." He said vaguely.

Scorpius stared skeptically at his friend for a moment before shrugging and returning to his lunch.

"Al! I heard you were in the hospital wing! What happened?" Lily came running up to him and plopped exasperatedly into the seat across from him.

"I'm fine Lil." He said with an annoyed look.

"Hospital?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes. Ivy said that you hit your head. Are you sure you're all right? What happened?" Lily seemed frantic.

"Lil, please, I'm fine. Promise."

Lily continued to stare at him dubiously. She turned to Scorpius, "Rose said that she's wearing a red dress so make sure when you bring her flowers make sure they're white or golden."

"Flowers?" Scorpius exploded.

"It's only right." Lily said as though this were obvious.

"Flowers are not a mandatory requirement for a school function. It's not like I'm taking her on some big night out." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"You will buy or transfigure her flowers." Lily stared pointedly at Scorpius who opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of how to respond.

"What kind does she like?" he asked, resigned.

"Snapdragons." Lily smiled. "You sure you're fine Al? Or should I write mum and dad?"

"I'm fine Lily."

"Okay." She smiled at the pair and bounded back to the Gryffindor table.

"Your sister is a nightmare."

"Honestly."

Al watched Lily whispering something to James. "Oh bloody hell. Is she going to tell the whole school?"

"So what were you in the hospital for?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't remember." At a puzzled look from Scorpius he continued. "I mean, I hit my head but I don't remember how."

"Well I hope your brain is intact because your dads essay is killing me."

Al smirked, "To the library?"

"Thanks."

"Why is it the weekends never last long enough?" Gemma asked on Sunday night as they sat around the fire, Albus reading, while Gemma and Scorpius finished their homework.

"Because it's only two days, while school lasts five." Scorpius said as he signed off his essay with a sigh.

"Al, you okay?" Gemma asked.

Al looked up. He felt strange. Disconnected. Was it his head injury acting up? "I'm fine. Think I'll just go to bed."

He left the pair without another word. He lay in his bed, unable to fall asleep despite the fact that not a sound could be heard in the dorm. He could feel the cold around him as though it were his own skin. He knew this feeling.

_The chamber. _He knew he had been down in that chamber. And _she _had been there. Als' breath hitched. He could feel it, this loneliness inside of him. It was inviting but it scared him. He knew if he just closed his eyes and gave way to it he would be happy, it would be okay as long as he stopped fighting.

"You okay Al?" Scorpius said.

Al came out of his downward spiral. There were tears in his eyes that he hadn't realized he'd been shedding.

"Look man, you've always been kind of quiet and what not but since yesterday… I don't know. It's weird. It's like I can feel something radiating off you. Like… sorrow." Scorpius looked uncomfortable to be talking so personally.

"Fine." Al said, turning away from Scorpius.

"Okay." Scorpius went over to his bed and left Al to float into the darkness.

Al managed to get through the motions of his morning and into his afternoon. He felt as though he were in a trance; his body doing everything it should while his mind hovered out of consciousness. He tried to shake the feeling a few times but fighting hurt and he eventually gave up, going through the motions.

After Defense Against the Dark Arts his dad pulled him aside.

"Al, a word?" Harry said, concern etched on his face.

Al didn't notice Scorpius lingering nearby looking worried.

"Hey son. Lily told me you hit your head this weekend. You okay?" he asked.

"Fine dad." Al said, not really listening to the words his mouth was saying.

"I've gotten another concerned owl from a friend of yours… thinks maybe there's something wrong."

"I'm fine dad." Al said, a little more forcefully.

"Well I've talked to the Headmistress and she's made a special allowance; I'd like you to come home for tonight. Spend the night at home with Mum and me." Harry said this kindly, putting his hand on Al's shoulder.

"I said I'm fine dad!" Al shouted, shaking Harry's hand off. "Leave me alone! Why can't everyone just leave me alone! ?"

Al stormed out of the room, past Scorpius who was still hovering worriedly in the corner.

"Thank you for the letter Scorpius." Harry said, staring after his son. "Something is definitely not right."

"I thought not." Scorpius stared after his best friend.

"Just, do me a favor and keep an eye on him. I'll talk to the others at the office and see if we can figure something out. Can you just keep tabs on him? Even if he yells at you and tells you to go away?"

"Sure Mr. Potter. I'll have Gemma help."

Harry nodded, "Thank you."

Scorpius left the classroom to find Al. He caught up to him outside of the common room – they were done classes until Astronomy.

"What was that about?" Scorpius asked in an attempt to be casual.

"I just…" But Al didn't know why he had lashed out at his father. Rationally he felt awful and wanted to go apologize but something inside him thought it was the right behavior.

"Something happened to you the other day Al." Scorpius said. "What?"

"I don't know!" Al burst. "Just leave me alone!"

He stormed into the dormitory and Scorpius tried to follow only to find the door locked.

"Oh come on Al. You can't lock me out. It's my room too."

Al listened to Scorpius's frustration from the other side of the door. Al tuned it out – it was easy once he gave into the trance like state. He felt his mind drifting away so only his body remained.


	6. The Yule Ball

**Chapter 5: The Yule Ball**

All week Scorpius watched Al and gave daily reports to Harry. Harry could only see Al in class and it wasn't enough to judge his full attitude. James and Lily were in on the problem now, as well as Gemma. Al was never alone, despite how much his anger rose.

Saturday came, the day of the ball. Scorpius has been so preoccupied watching Al's every movement that he didn't even realize it was already the day of the ball. As he and Al sat at breakfast Scorpius attempted to work back into their friendly mannerisms that he could still coax out of Al now and then.

"You still haven't asked anyone to the ball." Scorpius said with an attempt at teasing.

"Damn." Al looked across the tables. "Guess I'd better." He stood up and walked determinedly to the Gryffindor table.

"Zanna, want to go to the ball tonight with me? I know its short notice."

Lily was smiling madly – apparently she thought this was more the behavior Al should be showing.

"That sounds lovely." Zanna said in her usual distant tone.

"Great. I'll meet you in the front hall at eight."

"Okay."

Al smiled and left the great hall.

There. That's wasn't so hard.

_She only said yes because she's a third year and wouldn't be able to go otherwise._ The creature taunted.

"Go away!" Al moaned.

"Hey Al?" Scorpius asked, walking up behind him, "Who are you talking to?"

Al turned to face Scorpius with a warm smile. "No one Scorp. Come on, we have to learn to transfigure flowers."

Scorpius forced a smile and headed to the library with Al.

Al could feel himself fraying. He wasn't sure why he was falling apart per say but he knew the source – that girl from the chamber. He had managed to convince himself that what happened inside the Chamber of Secrets had all been in his head but as the edges of his sanity disintegrated he began to piece together the experience. She was controlling him – she was using the darkness that had naturally poked and prodded at his psyche his whole life and she was using that darkness to control him. He struggled to accept this. Why would she be controlling him? What would that accomplish?

"Al?" Scorpius asked, his voice rattled with nerves that had nothing to do with his date for the dance.

Al sat up – why had he been hunched over? – He attempted to look normal. He may have failed.

"Yea?"

"Are you alright? Maybe we should skip the ball and get you to the hospital wing?"

"I'm fine." Al said.

Suddenly he got up from his bed and straightened his dress robes. "Shall we head down?" he asked calmly.

"Er… yea." Scorpius tried to smile but couldn't quite manage an authentic one.

As the ball got underway Al could feel himself becoming angrier despite the fact that he was having a rather good time. It was like his body was torn in two – only the rational part was slipping further and further away. It was as though he was becoming possessed in slow motion.

"Hi Al!" Harry was chaperoning the dance and came over for a chat while Zanna was preoccupied.

Harry had told himself that he wasn't going to meddle but after exhausting his efforts at the ministry, Scorpius's worried reports and still no idea what was wrong with Al he knew he had to supervise any moment he could.

James and Lily (Lily had been invited to the dance by one of James's friends under James's enforcement) were also hovering close by much to their dates' displeasure. Scorpius and Rose – who Scorpius presumed knew something though he had never said anything – were dancing together near Harry and Al and eavesdropping intently.

"Hi." Al said back shortly. Part of him wanted to amend that with a nicer tone. He ignored that part of himself.

"Good thing mum sent you those new robes." Harry said conversationally.

"Guess so."

"Al," Harry's voice was hushed and desperate. "Please talk to someone. Let us in. Let us help you."

"With what? I'm fine dad." Al managed to hold back his abrasive tone.

"Al something is… Wrong –"

"Why? Why is something wrong dad? Because I'm not a Gryffindor? Because I like to be alone and I hate attention? Because I don't walk in the light like everyone else in our perfect family? Because I'm not the fucking boy-who-lived! Well fuck all of you!"

More than a few heads turned at Al's outburst, judging in hushed tones what had just transpired. Al stormed from the hall, past Gemma who tried to stop him and past Zanna who looked confused.

"Is the night over?" she asked dreamily.

Harry looked stunned and hurt. He had always believed himself to be a reasonably good parent – better than his earliest experience at least – and to see his son plainly disregarding him was painful.

The dance had continued and Lily came up to Harry and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're great daddy." She said honestly – and she didn't care that she was thirteen and hugging her dad in front of the whole school.

"I'm going after him." James said, "He's been weirder than usual this year and he had no right to say that." James started in his brothers footsteps.

"James – he needs space." Harry said quietly.

"He needs a Stinging Jinx to the face." James retorted before running out of the hall.

"James!" Lily called as she ran after her brothers.

Harry noticed the amount of people staring and smiled sheepishly as he followed his children.

"Sir!" Scorpius caught up to Harry in the hall. "I'm coming too."

"Us too." Rose, Zanna, Ivy and Gemma all stood behind Scorpius.

"He doesn't need an entourage." Harry said, but he was impressed by the amount of support his son had.

"Come on Gemma let's check the common room." Scorpius said and they set off to the dungeons.

"Ivy, shall we check the library? He's quite fond." Zanna asked.

"Yes lets."

Harry watched as they scattered. "Rose, would you mind going to the owlry and owling Aunt Ginny?"

"Sure Uncle Harry." Rose hurried up the stairs.

Harry turned and followed Lily and James.

Harry caught up to James two floors up and halfway down the corridor.

"Did you find him? Where's Lily?" he asked.

"She's asking Myrtle if she's seen anything. Still no sign of the git."

"James." He warned.

"Well honestly dad – "

"James!" Lily ran into the hall, "There's a giant hole in the floor!"

Harry looked around, suddenly realizing where he was. "Oh no. He's found the Chamber of Secrets."


	7. History Repeating

**Chapter 6: History Repeating**

The gaping hole in the floor was just how Harry remembered all those years ago. He shuddered at the thought that his son was down there.

"Go back to the dance kids." Harry said firmly.

"We're coming with you." Lily said.

"Yea dad. He's our prat of a brother."

Lily rolled her eyes at James, "You just want to go into the chamber."

"Enough. Neither of you are coming. Go back to the dance."

"Dad." James whined.

"Go. I'll handle this."

James and Lily stomped out of the room. Harry waited until he heard their footfalls fade before jumping into the chamber.

Al didn't know why he was here – it was something he had to resolve he supposed.

"Hello?" he called to the empty chamber.

"I'm getting bored of sharing you." She said, appearing in front of him.

"Sharing me?"

"Yes. This here." She gestured to Al, "I want it to myself. I want to replace you."

"Why?"

"Because I need a body. Come dear boy you're supposed to be smart."

"Before I surrender my body to you, what are you?"

"Oh that doesn't matter."

"Who controls you?" he tried again.

"No one controls me." Her anger flared.

"You made me say nasty things to people. You've made me hurt people."

"Oh boo. I was just letting out your darkness. You only do more damage by fighting me."

"The darkness – that's something else I'd like to chat about. Why do I feel darker than my family? Why am I different?"

"Because you chose to be."

"I didn't choose this." Al argued.

"You always let the darkness in Albus. Ever since you were small. By day you could laugh, and joke, and play but at night you always belonged to me… to the darkness."

"Stop it." Al could feel that she was right.

Al was the quiet one, the shy one, the second son, the doubter, the dark one. But what did his dad always say?

"It's our choices that show what we truly are." Al said strongly.

"And you chose me over your perfect family. And now you will be mine for good."

Harry dashed into the antechamber "Get away from him!"

"Dad?"

The creature smirked. "Hello Harry."

"Who are you?" Harry's wand was poised at the creature.

"Don't you remember me from those long sad nights locked away in your cupboard?" her pitying smile was mocking.

Harry remembered all those lonely years at the Dursley's; listening to life happening just beyond his reach. He shook himself. That was another life; that wasn't who him anymore.

"Cupboard?" Al asked.

"Yes. Your dad used to take great comfort in me as well. But he was stronger than you Albus. He fought me."

"How dad?" Al asked desperately. "What is she?"

Harry didn't want to admit he knew this feeling – how his whole childhood he combatted this creature and only defeated it through sheer stubbornness, will, and the ability to hope. He wanted to lock those memories away in that stupid cupboard and never think on them again. But Al needed him; he had to be strong and face the darkness once more.

"Darkness. She's a manifestation of darkness and she will lie and corrupt you Al. I beg you, don't listen to her."

"He's just saying that to save his own image. Famous Harry Potter can't have a troubled son, what would the neighbors think?" It was obvious she was enjoying this.

"It's not true Al." He hesitated briefly before deciding, Al had the right to know he wasn't alone. "I've fought this all my life. You can only beat it with love and trust and hope. Please believe me."

Al stared into the pleading eyes of his father.

"Dad? Al?" Al turned at the new voice, his brother's voice.

"Who's that?" Lily was there too.

"What are you two doing down here?" Harry asked exasperated, "I told you not to come down here."

"But he's our brother." James and Lily said in unison.

"And our best friend." Scorpius and Gemma came to a halt beside James and Lily.

"And my son."

"Ginny?" Harry stood baffled.

"Mom?"

"I sent the fastest owl I could find." Rose said, slightly out of breath behind the others.

"But I was afraid that wouldn't be enough. So I asked dad to help." Zanna smiled pleasantly.

"So here we are." Harry now noticed that Neville was standing beside his daughters.

"All of you came for me?" Al asked.

"Of course we did you nitwit." James said with a roll of his eyes.

"James." Ginny scolded.

"Well honestly mom, he's being rather thick."

"James has a point." Scorpius butt in, "Ma'am, if I do say so myself. I mean I'm his best friend and he wouldn't even talk to me."

Al didn't know what this feeling was. He had had it many times in his youth. Love. He could define it as love. But he had never felt it so strongly before.

"Albus, Albus listen to me. They are all lying. You need to come back to the dark. The dark is the only thing that supports you. That cares about you." The creature was rattling words off quickly, clearly hoping to make a case for herself.

Al turned to the creature. "I've been fighting you my whole life without knowing it. At night, when I had no distractions I would battle with insecurities and sadness just like a lot of people; but it was you I was fighting. You may think I'm the weak one, but I'm not. The strength of a Gryffindor runs through my blood, as does the ambition of a Slytherin, and I have the love to help me destroy you."

"No. Albus; you need me. You. Need. Me." The creature seemed to be dissolving, like dark clouds fighting the sun at the end of a storm.

"It's you who needs me. And you won't have me. I have love. I have trust. I have friendship. And I don't need you."

"Albus…" the creature tried again.

"Go. Away." Al's aura pulsed as he said this, creating a chill in the air.

Suddenly darkness was all around, consuming and engulfing the party of onlookers. Al could feel the darkness seeping inside him trying to take over once more, but he felt he could stop it. He pictured his sister, laughing and playing Quidditch. His brother teaching him exploding snap. His siblings and him against his cousins in a snow ball fight to rival all snow ball fights. His parents reading him stories, taking him to Muggle theme parks, and Quidditch World Cups. Scorpius, Gemma, Zanna, Ivy, images of loved ones flashed before him. He had all of these memories with people who loved him and who he needed and relied on. He didn't need the darkness. He never did. It had consumed him for far too long.

The darkness faded from the Chamber and all was silent.


	8. Onward

**Chapter 7: Onward **

Al looked around the room, searching for any items he may have overlooked; he checked his watch. It was almost time to go.

Scorpius ran into the room and began throwing things haphazardly into his trunk.

"Cutting it close Scorp." Al smirked.

"Shut it Potter." He said, searching frantically.

"Where have you been?"

"Snogging your cousin. Have you seen my gloves?"

"By the heater." Al pointed. "And can you not talk about snogging Rose? It's weird."

"Sorry. I won't mention how we snog all day. In corridors. In the stairwell. In – " Al threw a pillow at Scorpius laughing.

"Shut it Scorp. I'm warning you."

"All day. Just snogging."

Al covered his ears, "La la la la."

"Snog snog snog."

Al was laughing. "You're messed up."

Scorpius smiled, closing his trunk. "Come on man, Holiday awaits."

The train ride home for winter break was filled with raucous laughter and high spirits. Al was thankful his parents had let him stay at school for the remainder of the week after the incident in the chamber. They had wanted to pull him out of school early and let him rest at home but he insisted he needed to be around his friends and continue on like normal; and since Harry was teaching at the school anyway they had relented.

Al still had trouble accepting what the darkness was. It seemed to have gone away completely. Usually he felt a twinge of sadness or pain when he was alone but not recently. He felt fully alive, happy, what one could define normal as or better than normal. It was exciting and gave him a new breath of life. After apologizing to everyone he had been a prat to he felt even better.

"Hey Al, want a game of Gobstones?" James said as he came into Al's compartment with Lily.

"Yea! But on the train? They'll just roll everywhere."

"That's half the fun little brother." James said, setting up the game.

"I play winner." Scorpius said, biting the head of a chocolate frog. "I got your dad again Al." he said, reading the frog card.

"I haven't got dad yet." Lily said annoyed.

"Here." Scorpius handed her the card.

"Thanks Scorpius."

"Sure, sure."

"You can be so nice when you try." Rose said with a smile.

"Yea but he has to try first." Gemma laughed.

"You guys are so mean to me. Wait till I tell my dad about this." Scorpius huffed indignantly as the girls laughed.

"Ouch! Aw it's in my eye!" James exclaimed as he lost the game and the putrid odor exploded onto his face.

Al laughed hysterically. "I told you playing on the train was a dumb idea."

"You're going down!" James said, using a cleaning spell to clean up.

"Oh really?"

The train pulled into platform nine and three quarters and the students hurried to pick up their carry-ons and depart the train for a nice relaxing winter holiday.

Harry and Ginny were smiling and waving as their kids walked toward them.

"Hi babies." Ginny engulfed her children in a warm hug.

"Geez mum, we only just saw you last weekend." James said.

No one had mentioned what had happened in the chamber since that night.

"Well I'm fine with it." Al said with a smile, defusing any awkward tension before it could arrive.

"See? Al likes my hugs." Ginny smiled.

"That's 'cause he's a mamma's boy." James joked.

"Alright boys. You have all vacation to taunt each other." Harry said, helping them with their trolleys.

"Ah, two weeks of torturing Al and Lily." James rubbed his hands together manically.

"You got to catch us first." Al said with a laugh as he took off between the crowds.

"Kids! Kids don't goof around! Boys!" Ginny called, but it was useless her kids were off.

"Well… at least they're having fun." Harry said, pushing the trolley forward into what would inevitably be a lovely and energetic holiday.

-0-0- finite -0-0-

Thank you all for reading! It's much appreciated! Less than three! – Horus


End file.
